Unbreakable
by Moonlit Fall
Summary: Calm, quiet days can be shattered in an instant. A collection of moments in the lives of Sherlock and John, from soft, rainy mornings to the darkest nights. Taping up the cracks in the glass. Spreading his arms and taking a deep breath, Sherlock let himself tip forward into emptiness. Playlist shuffle challenge.


**A/N: Ahhh I'm having a HUGE bit of writers block (although its not really writers block...I'm super inspired but everything I try to write comes out a complete mess ;-;) So I thought I'd post this. Idk.**

 **I wrote this a few months ago, so sorry for any grammar mistakes, etc. I didn't edit them much, trying to stay true to the nature of the challenge, so ehhh there's some things that could be improved. You'll also notice that I cheated a few times (more than a few) and kept writing even after the song ended.**

 **These came out more like little story excerpts than the drabbles they were supposed to be, but whatever-If there are any you think might make a nice story that I should continue, please leave the name of the song in a review :)**

 **If you have any ways to make this weird block go away, I'd appreciate those too.**

 **Should I change the song headings to JUST bold? Or is the formatting alright to read as it is? Better paragraph spaces? *needs help***

 **DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to its original creators-Songs, characters, etc.**

* * *

 ** _Renegades-X Ambassadors_**

Sherlock caught John's wrist lightly in his hand, pulling the doctor after him through the streets. There was a thin roll of thunder, a warm flash of lightning tearing over the sky. Sherlock sent him a small smile and pulled him under the overhang of an old shop, just as the clouds broke and raindrops shattered against the earth.

 ** _Two Worlds-Phil Collins_**

Sherlock laughed, leaning heavily against John on the sofa. Their bodies trembled with mirth—and maybe a little alcohol—as they watched an old video of baby Mycroft that Sherlock had found in his closet. John closed his eyes, falling back against the cushion and giggling madly. Sherlock watched him out of the corner of his eye, lips quirking upward into a smile. _Best friend._

 ** _See You Again-Carrie Underwood_**

John stood before the small grave, eyes closed, letting the wind pull impatiently at his clothes and hair. A sad smile found its way to his face as he let the memories of his friend wash over him, cool and refreshing against the stifling darkness that had settled around him.

"I'll see you again, Sherlock."

 ** _Make a Move-Icon For Hire_**

John's eyes darted across the screen, his fingers striking the keyboard in chaotic harmony as he typed. Sherlock was missing. The last he'd seen of the man had been in a rather bad spat between the two, John regretting his words more with each moment the detective was missing.

"John," Lestrade's voice was anxious. "It's a very delicate situation—" He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "We'll have to assess the scene extremely carefully before we go in."

John ignore the other man, gritting his teeth and typing faster, pushing send before Lestrade could catch the words and sitting back with folded arms. He wouldn't wait any longer.

 ** _Time of Dying-Three Days Grace_**

Sherlock curled further into the sheets. Everything seemed so warped, so distant. He wondered if someone had filled his room with water while he'd slept, the wavering shadows a chaotic harmony against the thin light from the window. There was a soft noise—a voice maybe—but the sounds seemed to be in a foreign tongue.

Had he been captured?

Was he even in London anymore?

The thin detective out a low whine of despair.

 ** _House of Cards-Janet Devlin_**

They were fragile, their relationship carefully, tediously balanced, the smallest nudge sending fierce shockwaves throughout their lives. John watched as Mycroft placed the last card on top of the mountain he'd created, the umbrella man's gray eyes knowing. The cards wobbled, teetering on the brink of disaster for a moment before collapsing into a heap against the table. Sherlock and John were standing on the edge.

One push.

One push would be all it took.

 ** _The Part That Hurts the Most (Is Me)-TFK_**

John's arm was moving before the thought to swing had fully processed. There was a soft grunt as his fist met flesh, a sharp sting in his knuckles along with the familiar sticky feeling of blood against his fingers. John caught the collar of Sherlock's coat in trembling fists, slamming the man's head back against the wall in his fury. Sherlock watched him with sad eyes.

 ** _Titanium-David Guetta ft. Sia_**

Sherlock stepped onto the edge of the roof, the wind tugging at his hair and playing with his coat and scarf. Looking down, he could see the tiny speck against the pavement that was John, the man's arm outstretched to him. Sherlock closed his eyes, shutting out the sight, and threw his phone to the side. Spreading his arms and taking a deep breath, Sherlock let himself tip forward into emptiness.

He would protect John and the others, would separate them from himself, would erase any danger they might face, and nothing would stop him until he did.

 ** _Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift_**

John watched Sherlock as he slept, the man's quiet whimpers alerting him to his friend's troubled sleep. John pressed his lips together. It hurt to see the detective like this, reduced to something so fragile and small.

He wondered how long Sherlock had been hiding the nightmares.

A soft whisper of his name brought him to Sherlock's side, his fingers ghosting over a pale cheek. "I'm right here Sherlock, no one's going to hurt you now." His voice wavered and he swallowed back the sob that had tried to slip out. He ran a hand through the tangled hair. "I'm here now."

 ** _Broken Crown-Mumford and Sons_**

Sherlock leaned back against the rough brick behind him, a cigarette perched between his lips. He watched the rain fall in silence, safe and dry under the overhang of an abandoned shop. The world moved sluggishly, frozen in its shallow beauty, a myriad of washed-out greys and blacks melting with the rain-stained pavement. The world was empty. He watched John from afar, unable to comfort the man as he cried the tears he thought no one could see.

 ** _Breathe Into Me-Red_**

Sherlock was falling. He was slipping, sliding away from reality at speeds which his mind was struggling to comprehend. Somewhere inside, the detective truly understood the depth of this situation, _or was it the height of his problem?_ Yet he still found he was unable to repair this hurt on his was a sharp sting against his side as he stumbled into the coffee table, John's eyes flicking up from his laptop in surprise. Sherlock managed to mutter his flatmate's name before he hit the ground. He was vaguely aware of the doctor's form crouched beside his own as he slipped into unconsciousness.

 ** _Look Away-TFK_**

Sherlock gazed out over the quiet city, London slumbering away through the pseudo peace of the warm night. He allowed the gentle coolness of the wind to sweep through him, stirring his thin purple dress shirt from its place tucked into his pants.

So lost in thought was he, that Sherlock failed to notice the small man who had slipped onto the roof behind him, eyes alert and mouth set into a soft line. John understood his flatmate was hurting, but the detective had refused to speak to him on the matter of his distress. When he'd seen where Sherlock was headed, the doctor's anxiety had flared.

John watched his friend in the silent peace he'd seemed to reach, his expression relaxed and serene against the night stars.

 ** _My Demons-Starset_**

Sherlock stumbled, falling hard against the door as it closed. He glanced down at his phone, the glow of the screen blinding in the darkness. Six missed messages from John. Sherlock closed his eyes, steeling himself a moment before typing out his reply.

The phone slid from his hands.


End file.
